Cupid Mess
by fire dragonheart
Summary: Hermione's been having strange dreams about a red head or fore red head men, but who is the one for her... Not that good a summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hermione smiled to herself as she walked down the corridor leading to Gryffindor tower. It had been a long summer and she was glad to be back at Hogwarts. Over the Summer she and her best-friends Harry and Ron had defeated Voldemort, and now she was looking forward to an uneventful fifth year.

"Hermione wait up," she heard Harry call after her.

Hermione guessed that if Harry was there then Ron wouldn't be far behind. She and Ron had tried going out during the part of the summer after the battle, but they had decided that they were better off as friends.

"Hi Harry, hi Ron," Hermione turned to see the two of them coming up to her. "What are you two doing up here, I thought you two would have detention by now." Hermione joked.

"We're not Fred and George, we can wait a week," Ron glared at her.

"Ron, she was kidding," Harry poked him in the shoulder. "Actually Hermione, we were just on our way..."

"Hi guys," came a male voice from the right of them.

"Hi Fred," Ron turned to great his older brother.

"Hey Fred," Harry also greeted him.

"What are you up to," Hermione glared at him.

Hermione didn't mind the twins they were friends but as a prefect she couldn't let her guard down around either of them.

"Hermione you hurt my feelings, do I always have to be up to something," Fred smiled at her.

"No but you normally are," Harry spoke up.

"I'm insulted," Fred pretended to take offense. "I just came here to see if you three would like to join me and George for dinner, but I see now that I'm not wanted."

"Fred why didn't you say that in the first place, I'm starved." Ron turned and started back down the corridor.

Harry laughed and ran to catch up with him.

"Well Hermione will you be joining us?" Fred turned to her.

"No thanks Fred I'm not hungry," Hermione told him. "I'll see you later." With that Hermione walked off leaving Fred staring after her. It wasn't true that she wasn't hungry, she was but she just couldn't spend much time with all three Weasley. For some reason since she had broken up with Ron she couldn't help but see a red haired male, in all her dreams. She had know idea who he was, all she did know was that it had to be one of the Weasley's, but every time he started to turn around she woke up.

Hermione was soon curled up on a seat by the fireplace in the common-room reading. She was so caught up with her book that she didn't here every one coming back from dinner until, "Hermione, you hungry?" Fred asked as he and George sat down on the couch next to her.

"What?" Hermione looked up at them confused. "Where are Ron and Harry?"

"Detention, they decided to beat us, and be the first two Gryffindor's to get detention." George laughed. "Now answer Fred's question."

"Yes I am hungry," Hermione told them. "Now what did those to ideates do."

"They um made a bunch of fried chicken fly around the great hall." Fred told her. "And here we were able to bring you up some food." With that Fred handed her a plate.

"Those ideates," Hermione shook her head, "and thanks guys."

"Hey no big," George said getting to his feet. "Well I'm off I have to finish something."

"See you up in our room," Fred nodded.

Hermione only waved as she had food in her mouth.

"Hey Hermione," Fred turned to her.

"Yeah," Hermione said after she swallowed.

"Why are you avoiding me and George," Fred asked her.

"What, I'm not" Hermione stated. "I don't know where you got that crazy idea from."

"Well it just seems that when ever we join, you and the other two you leave soon after." Fred pointed out. "And then there was earlier, when any one could tell you were hungry but you just seemed not want to spend time with me and George." Fred looked at her. "Is it because your a prefect now, and you don't want to be caught hanging around with the two biggest pranksters in the school or what."

"Fred its nothing like that, and if you noticed I haven't walked off yet." Hermione argued.

"Then what is it, yes here right now your fine but it just seems...." Fred didn't seem to want to continue.

"It seems like what Fred" Hermione sounded confused.

"Never mind, it obvious that you don't hate us."

"Is that what you two thought," Hermione but in. "Fred I don't hate any of you Weasleys, well maybe Percy, how could you think that." Hermione glared at him, and before Fred could say any thing, Ron and Harry walked in. "Flying Chicken," Hermione yelled at them as she spotted them. "What were you two thinking, I can't let you to out of my sight with out something stupid happing."

"Hermione it was an accident," Ron told her.

"How is flying chicken an accident." Hermione shot at him.

For the next hour Hermione gave the two of them a piece of her mind, before storming up the steps to the girl dorms.

Hermione flung door open to the dorm room she shared with the other fifth year girls, they were all still in the common-room below so it was perfectly quite. Hermione decided to call it an early night, she got changed into her pj and climbed into bed, then drifted off to sleep.

Hermione found herself standing in the middle of a dance, she was wearing a blue gown that clung to her. She could see Harry dancing with Ginny on the dance floor. As she found herself walking through the crowd, and out on to the tarries, she could see three red heads standing there looking up at the sky. As she walked closer she notice another red head walking through the garden below. Hermione decided to headed down to join the red head in the garden. She was about to reach him, when....


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione shot up to find that she was still in bed.

"Hermione are you ok," Lavender asked from the bed next to hers.

"Yeah just a strange dream," Hermione told her slipping out of bed.

"Want to talk about it," Lavender asked.

"No, I think I'll just go sit down stairs for a while." Hermione told her as she slipped into her robe before leaving the room. She made her way silently down the steps and out into the main room. The fire had died down and the torches were almost all extinguished.

"Hey," came a voice from a dark corner. "What are you doing up so late Hermione," as one of the Weasley twins emerged from the shadows.

"Fred or George, which one are you," Hermione asked looking at him.

"Its George," He smiled coming over to her.

"What are you doing up so late," Hermione said sitting down on a chair.

"Working on a project," George smirked.

"Should I be worried."

"No, its nothing dangers," George ensured her as he sat opposite her.

"George, why do you and Fred think I hate you guys," Hermione wouldn't meet his eyes.

"What, did Fred say that," George sounded confused. "Maybe Fred thinks that, but I don't."

"Really, but why would he think that." Hermione looked up at him.

"Well, you have been avoiding us," George pointed out. "But I figured that was because you and the other two were trying to avoid the parties in your glory."

"Yeah, don't reminded me of those, please." Hermione begged.

"And don't forget there still one more," George laughed. "At the Wizard gardens."

"Where?"

"The Wizard Gardens, Its this huge garden, outside of london." George told her.

"Right, ok" Hermione shuttered. Was that the place she was dreaming of. "Any way why would be Fred think I hated you two, other then avoiding you two."

"I don't know," George shrugged. "Well I had better get some sleep." George said getting to his feet and walking off towards the boy's dorms. "Night," he called back as disappeared up the steps.

Hermione watched him go then turned and looked at the fire. George had told her something that confused her. The garden that she kept seeing in her dreams, was that ... No that was impossible. It was probably just a coincidence, yeah that all it was a coincidence. The fire finely died out, and Hermione found herself shivering. Hermione was about to go back to her room when a jacket fell over her shoulders. Hermione looked behind her to see a Weasley twin standing there.

"You looked cold," he smiled at her. "George said you still might be down here."

"Thank you Fred." Hermione smiled up at him, as she pulled the jacket on.

"Any thing you want to talk about." Fred moved to sit where George had been sitting originally.

"Not really," Hermione shook her head.

"Well thats weird George said you had a question for me," Fred shrugged.

"Oh right," Hermione looked away from him. "Why do you think I hate you?"

"Well um, I don't know I guess its because of well, you know I don't know." Fred shrugged.

"Fred please, don't mess around," Hermione looked in his eyes. "Tell me the truth."

"I don't know Hermione," Fred looked away. "I guess its because you avoided me more then George."

"Fred thats not true," Hermione smiled at him.

"So is that why your awake."

"Its one of the reasons."

"What's the other."

Hermione blanked for a seconded, she couldn't tell him about her dream. "I was cold," she lied.

"Your lying," Fred gave her his heart melting smile. "You can trust me."

"Fred I don't want to talk about it," Hermione looked down at her feet.

"Hermione, did me ideate brother do any thing," Fred asked.

"_Unless you count steeling into my dreams, but you and two of your other brothers have to."_ Hermione thought to herself. "No Ron has done nothing."

"Did George," Fred looked at her.

"No," Hermione shock her head.

"Well thats ok, Granger what's wrong?" Fred asked.

"Ok you've been calling me my first name for two months now, why go back to calling me my last name?" Hermione snapped at fine.

"Because I thought you would trust me and George if we did," Fred told her. "I guess I was wrong."

"I do trust you guys, but I have some problems that I don't even talk about it to Ron." Hermione told him.

"What about Harry?"

"He's like my brother, we talk about allot of things" Hermione smiled.

"Fine you don't have to tell me. Are you still cold though?"

"Not any more," Hermione hugged the jacket to her. "I'll return it in the morning."

"Keep it," Fred told her. "Just incase your cold again," he winked at her.

"Thanks, Fred." Hermione yawn and got to her feet. "I had better try and get some sleep."

"Night," She heard Fred call after her as she headed up the steps, back to her dorm. She tiptoed into her dorm and over to her bed. Hermione was soon sleeping peacefully, wrapped in Fred's jacket.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione walked into the great hall, carrying Fred's jacket, she needed to return it to him.

"Hermione over here," Ron waved to her from where he and Harry were sitting at the Gryffindor table. Hermione smiled at him and walked over.

"Good morning you two," Hermione greeted them. "Ron do you know where you brother is."

"Well lets see; Bill is at the bank, Charlie has gone to Australia because of..."

"I mean Fred," Hermione but in.

"Oh, he's with George and Lee," Harry pointed farther down the table.

"Thanks you two," Hermione smiled, "I'll be right back." Hermione head down the table to where the twins were sitting with there backs to her. "Fred," she said when she got there.

"Oh, good morning Hermione," Fred greeted her as he and George turned to look at her.

"Heres, your jacket back," Hermione held out the jacket.

Fred shook his head and got to his feet. "I told you to keep it," he said as he pushed the jacket back at her.

"I can't keep it," Hermione tried again, to return it, "Its yours."

"Hermione keep it," Fred smiled at her.

"Fred," Hermione whined.

"Hermione I'm going to only say this once more," Fred put his hand on her shoulders and looked in to her eyes "Its yours now stop trying to give it back."

"But," Hermione was speechless.

"Keep it, because I know your going to need it." Fred told her, "I heard you lost yours and didn't have time to get a new one."

"But,"

"Besides it looked good on you." Fred smiled.

Hermione broke eye contact with him, show him that he had won.

"Good, now care to join us for breakfast," Fred offered.

"I promised the guys I would eat with them." Hermione told him, then walked off.

"Hermione you ok," Ron asked as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah I'm fine," Hermione said as she took some food on to her plate.

They sat in quite while they ate, until, "What class do we have first?" Harry asked them.

"Care of magical creatures," Hermione told him. "It should be interesting, knowing Hagr..."

Just as Hermione was finishing her sentence, a thunder clap shot throw the air.

"It looks like, where going to need our jackets," Ron said getting to his feet.

"You coming Hermione," Harry asked.

"No, I have a jacket." She said holding up the jacket Fred had given her.

"Thats Fred's favorite Jacket," Ron gasped. "Why do you have it?"

"He gave it to me and won't take it back," Hermione told him looking to where the Weasley twins were still sitting. "He'll probably want it back eventually, but I don't see why I can't use it until then."

Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Well see you out there," Ron said as the two of them left.

Hermione got to her feet and head out of the great hall and down to entrance to the courtyard. Hermione pulled on the jacket and was about to go out into the rain when.

"Hey why do you have one of the Weasley jackets," came a female voice from behind her.

Hermione turned to see a couple of girls standing there, some were from Gryffindor, but there were also two Ravenclow's and a Hufflepuff.

"What's it to you?" Hermione questioned. "And who in the world are you girls?"

"We are the Weasley twin fan club," one of the Gryffindor girls said. "Now answer our question."

"I don't have to, but I will. He my friend and heard he I lost mine over the summer so he gave me his."

The girls glared at her. "This isn't over," the same girl said, as they walked off.

"I didn't know my little brothers were so popular," Came voice from behind her.

Hermione spun around to see Charlie leaning against the door.

"Charlie what are you doing here?" Hermione smiled giving him a hug. "Weren't you suppose to be in Australia, looking for that rare dragon."

"Yeah, well Dumbledore owled me and asked me to come and take the care of magical creatures class for the semester, while Hagrid is doing something for the order."

"But wasn't the order disbanded after the war."

"No, and you, Harry and my brothers may still be called to act." Charlie told her. "Now since its raining we will be meeting here, before going to meet fluffy."

"Not Fluffy," Hermione gulped.

"Yeah, Fluffy" Charlie smiled.

"But but,"

"Can you suggest something else," Charlie asked.

"How about you teach us about Dragons," Hermione suggested. "That would be way more safer."

"Charlie what are you doing here?" Ron voice came from behind them.

Hermione and Charlie turned to see Harry and Ron standing there.

"At this moment in time arguing which is better to teach you guys, dragon's in a class room, or take your class to see Fluffy." Charlie smiled at him, "and for this hall semester I'm going to be your sub, care of Magical Creatures."

"Dragon's in a class room," Ron said.

"I don't know learning about Fluffy would be fun," Harry shrugged.

"Thats because your insane," Hermione pointed.

The three of them had soon forgotten that Charlie was there and were arguing between themselves.

"Well if it isn't another Weasley," Draco's spoke from behind them.

The three stopped arguing and turned to find all the fifth year Slythrines and the rest of Gryffindor fifth years.

"Well hello class, I will be taking you this semester on account that Hagrid is away, on Hogwarts business," Charlie told the students. "And as I was saying before these three started arguing, we will be visiting one of his pets today, because of the rain."

"What type of pet," Dean asked.

"Three headed dog," Ron smiled at him.

"What, that stupid, thats dangers," Draco yelled.

"It would be if we were actually going into the room, Fluffy was moved to another room, in one of the towers," Charlie smiled. "This way please." Charlie walked off down the hallway.

Class went by quickly, and safely due to the fact that the were right above Fluffy looking down at him through a glass roof. Charlie told them facts about Fluffy that kept every one quiet. By the time class was over Charlie had earned the respect of every student including the Slythrines.

"Well that was fun," Hermione smiled at the other two. "What do we have next."

"Break now," Ron smiled at her.

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Up for a game wizard chess," Ron asked turning to Harry.

"Sure why not," Harry shrugged. "Hermione you coming?"

"No I think I'm going to go to the library," Hermione told them.

"Ok see you later," Ron smiled.

"Ron, I'll catch you up I need to talk to Hermione." Harry said.

"K, see you in the common-room," Run nodded before walking off.

Hermione and Harry watched Ron walk off, before turning to face each other.

"Ok, Hermione, I didn't get to talk to you yesterday evening, because you were to busy yelling at us, for the chicken." Harry stared. "But what is going on with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

Harry glared at her. "Tell me why you avoid spending time with more the two Weasley's."

"What has everybody noticed, I mean first Fred, then George, now you," Hermione complained, "I mean who next Ron Draco."

"Well I think Draco might have a better chance of spotting it then Ron does." Harry pointed out. "but no Ron nor Drace have noticed, thought why Draco would care. Now spill."

Hermione sighed, she knew that Harry would notice that something was off. He would also notice if she lied to him. So with that in mind she told him the whole truth.

"I think I have an idea on who it is," Harry smirked at her after she finished telling him every thing.

"Who?" Hermione asked him.

"Sorry, but I think you need to figure out that for yourself." Harry told her. "Now I had better go don't want to be late for another game of wizard chess." With that he left her standing there speechless.


End file.
